1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the subject matter described herein relate to a display substrate and a display device having the display substrate. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a display substrate for a display device having high visibility and high transmittance and a display device having the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) device displaying images by using light transmittance of liquid crystal. The LCD device includes an LCD panel displaying images and a backlight assembly disposed below the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with light.
The LCD panel includes a display substrate, a substrate opposite the display substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the display substrate and the opposite substrate.
The LCD device may be driven in various modes in accordance with liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer.
That is, the LCD device may be operated in a vertical alignment (VA) mode in a long axis of liquid crystal molecules, which is vertically aligned with respect to a display substrate, at a condition when voltage is not applied thereto, a patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode having a superior viewing angle and a superior contrast ratio (CR) than the VA mode, a super vertical alignment (SVA) mode having a superior aperture ratio than the PVA mode and the VA mode, etc.
Particularly, the SVA mode has been developed to solve demerits such as visibility distortion of the VA mode. In the SVA mode, one pixel area is divided into a high pixel and a low pixel for compensating the visibility distortion of the high pixel, so that the low pixel compensates the visibility of the high pixel.
However, in the SVA mode, a domain of the low pixel for compensating a visibility distortion of the high pixel is far from a domain of the high pixel, so that a compensation efficiency of the low pixel compensating the visibility distortion may be decreased.